This invention relates to an automobile sun visor, and more particularly to an area-variable automobile sun visor which can be adjusted to increase its area in a biaxial direction.
When an automobile is being driven, a rotatable sun visor normally provided on a roof panel above the driver seat is rotated to a position adjacent to the windshield for shielding the driver's eyes from bright sunlight. The conventional sun visor is only used to perform this shielding function while the automobile is being driven. However, when an automobile is parked outdoors on a hot, sunny day, the interior of the automobile becomes very hot unless the windshield is shaded with an additional covering, e.g. carboard or cloth, etc. Especially, when an automobile is left sitting in the sun without such a windshield covering, the driver seat will be much too hot to sit down on comfortably. Although such coverings are effective for shielding the seat from the rays of sunlight, it is difficult to position them on the windshield. In addition, it is inconvenient to carry such coverings in an automobile.